


after time passes later (i hope you laugh like you always do)

by CathRsa



Category: Cravity (Band)
Genre: Cake, Domestic, Flowers, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Loving Marriage, M/M, Marriage, Oh, Valentine's Day, ah yes my favourite tag, but i don't promise, everyone being whipped for jungmo, except the short part, it's really short and soft, jungmo and serim are brothers, just a little i promise, kang minhee is whipped, minhee and seongmin are brothers, really - Freeform, that i promised, this is basically minhee's routine for jungmo in valentine, title from nct dream's beautiful time, uh...idk, with a lil ol' twist
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:00:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28973976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CathRsa/pseuds/CathRsa
Summary: Dengan sebuket bunga kesukaan Jungmo, kue paling enak sedunia bikinan tangan Woobin, serta anak mereka, Minhee siap menemui Jungmo untuk mengucapkan selamat hari kasih sayang.
Relationships: Ahn Seongmin & Kang Minhee, Kang Minhee/Koo Jungmo, Koo Jungmo & Park Serim
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	after time passes later (i hope you laugh like you always do)

"Pagi, Minhee! Buket yang kayak biasa kan?"

"Yep! Aster, kamelia, dan mawar merah. Yang cantik ya bang, buat hadiah ini."

Pemuda yang mengenakan apron kuning cerah bernoda tanah itu tersenyum lebar, dengan cermat mengambil tangkai-tangkai bunga dari vas-vas air dan mulai merangkainya.

"Bang, tambahin kartu ucapan sama pita yang paling besar. Hari ini kan, Valentine!"

"Sip!" Sang floris mengacungkan ibu jari, menjajarkan beberapa kartu ucapan Valentine berwarna cerah yang sesungguhnya agak norak. _Tapi enggak apa-apa_ , pikir Minhee. _Yang bakal nerima nanti juga suka yang norak-norak._ Minhee mengulas cengiran dan sepertinya pemuda di hadapannya dapat mengerti apa yang dia pikirkan, karena dia juga menyengir. "Pilih satu, Min."

Sang pemuda jangkung memilih satu yang paling norak dan berwarna paling merah muda, dengan gambar beruang cokelat besar membawa bunga dan balon berbentuk hati merah besar. Dia tertawa membayangkan wajah kasihnya jika menerima buket dengan kartu ucapan seperti itu. Minhee mengangsurkan pilihannya pada Serim, sang floris. "Yang ini aja. Kak Jungmo pasti suka liatnya."

"Bener juga." Serim dengan cepat menuliskan pesan di atas kartu ucapan tersebut dan menyisipkannya ke dalam buket bunga yang tengah dirangkainya. "Yang ini gratis ya, hadiah buat adek gue yang dapet suami kayak lo."

Minhee tertawa. "Itu pujian apa hinaan? Makasih btw. Gue masih harus ambil pesenan kue buat kak Jungmo juga, jadi lumayan ngurangin pengeluaran."

"Pesen kue di siapa lo?"

"Di bang Woobin, lah. Di mana lagi coba? Kak Jungmo cuma suka kue buatannya, kan. Dia bahkan enggak suka kue buatan gue." Minhee merengut. "Duluan ya, bang. Kalo enggak nanti telat, Kak Jungmo bisa khawatir."

"Sip, tiati, Min! Titip salam buat Jungmo."

"Yoi pasti bakal gue sampaiin. Tapi kayaknya kak Jungmo bakal lebih seneng kalo lo dateng langsung, deh."

Serim tersenyum. "Iyaa, paling nanti agak sorean sama anak-anak yang lain. Pagi ini biar waktunya lo berduaan sama dia aja."

Minhee mengendikkan bahu. "Oke."

──────⊹⊱✫⊰⊹──────

"Nih. Satu lusin donat gambar Ryan dan Spongebob. Heran gue korelasinya itu dua makhluk kartun di mana."

Minhee tertawa ketika membuka box kue yang diterimanya dari sang tukang kue, mengeceknya satu-satu dan berdecap puas melihat dekorasinya. "Korelasinya kak Jungmo suka itu dua makhluk."

Woobin hanya tertawa, menepuk pundak Minhee. "Iya juga. Hari ini Valentine, kan? Pantes bawa-bawa bunga."

"Tiap mau ketemu sama kak Jungmo juga gue bawa bunga, bang."

"Ralat. Bawa bunga _dan_ ngebuat gue enggak tidur semaleman demi ngerjain pesenan kue dari lo yang idenya ngada-ngada banget. _Spongebob pakai_ wedding veil? _Ryan dengan bekas lukanya Harry Potter_?" Woobin bersungut-sungut. "Untung lo sama Jungmo temen gue dan bayarannya gede."

"Misuh mulu lo bang, kayak lo keberatan aja buat ngelakuin sesuatu demi kak Jungmo."

Kali ini sang pemilik toko roti tersenyum lebar. "Bener juga. Gue enggak bakal keberatan ngelakuin apapun kalo demi Jungmo." Woobin tertawa kecil. "Mau langsung ke tempatnya Jungmo abis ini?"

"Enggak sih, mau ambil anak gue yang di Seongmin dulu. Baru kita _surprise_ in Jungmo bareng."

"Idih." Woobin mendengus. "Gue masih bertanya-tanya ya Min, kenapa bisa gue kalah dari lo dan Jungmo lebih milih lo dulu pas di kuliahan. Padahal gue sama gantengnya, sama tingginya, bahkan jauh lebih pinter dari lo yang mantan _badboy_ kampus."

Minhee terbahak keras kali ini. "Tinggi? _Nggak salah_? Ya gimana ya bang, mungkin selera kak Jungmo ketinggian jadi dia milihnya gue." Jawaban itu mendapat respon tinjuan main-main ke bahunya. "Udah ya bang, gue ke tempat Seongmin dulu. Lo nanti datengin kak Jungmo juga gih kalo mau."

"Iyee nanti gue berangkat sama Wonjin terus sama bang Serim juga kali. Dah sono, jangan kelamaan ntar Jungmo nungguin. Muka lo juga nakutin pelanggan gue, tuh." Woobin melambaikan tangan, setengah mengusir Minhee yang memprotes _'mana ada, muka ganteng gini!'_ dari tokonya. "Oh, iya! Nanti jangan lupa bilangin Jungmo kalo gue masih sayang dia!"

"ENGGAK DENGER LALALALA."

──────⊹⊱✫⊰⊹──────

"Anak lo dititip-titip mulu, bapak macam apa lo bang."

Minhee cengengesan ketika baru saja hendak mengetuk pintu dan menemukan pintu itu sudah menjeblak terbuka, dengan Seongmin yang berwajah kesal sembari menggendong anaknya ada di baliknya. "Hehe ampun, deh."

Seongmin celingak-celinguk memandangi Minhee dari atas ke bawah. "Nggak beli hadiah apa-apa buat kak Jungmo? Hari ini kan Valentine."

"Ada di mobil, Min. Sini anak gue. Kita mau _surprise_ in kak Jungmo." Minhee mengulurkan tangan, mengambil alih anaknya dari tangan sang adik.

"Bawa sono, anak lo rewel mulu dari tadi noh. Capek gue enggak bisa tidur siang. Mana dia kayaknya enggak suka banget sama kucing gue yang lain, heran."

Seperti merasa dirinya sedang dibicarakan, seekor kucing jingga milik Seongmin muncul dari balik kaki pemiliknya dan menggelayut manja di sana sembari mengeong-ngeong keras seakan memarahi kehadiran Minhee.

Minhee menunduk dan melotot pada sang kucing yang balas menggeram ke arahnya, sebelum Seongmin buru-buru mengusirnya dari apartemen dan mengomelkan sesuatu yang terdengar seperti _'bapak sama anak sama aja'_.

Minhee terkikik kecil, masih menggendong anaknya yang nampaknya ingin sekali turun.

"Nah, Lada. Diem-diem di mobil, jangan rusuh. Jangan rusakin buketnya _daddy_ buat papa, nanti _daddy_ enggak mau ngelusin kamu lagi, lho." Minhee memasangkan _seatbelt_ pada kucingnya yang langsung menggeram kesal karena geraknya kini terbatasi.

"Yuk kita temuin papa Jungmo, nanti pasti dia kaget liat kejutan kita."

" _Meow!_ "

"Iya _daddy_ sayang kamu juga, Lada."

──────⊹⊱✫⊰⊹──────

"Kak Jungmo, sayang! _Surprise_! _Happy Valentine, love_! Kaget nggak? Pasti kaget dong, ya?"

Minhee kesulitan menyeimbangkan _box_ kue, buket bunga, dan tali kekang Lada yang kini mulai melonjak-lonjak gembira setelah mendaratkan kaki di tempat yang menurutnya sangat familiar.

"Aduh, aduh, Lada, sabar dong! Nanti kue buat papa bisa jatuh!" Minhee rusuh sendiri, berusaha menenangkan kucingnya yang kelewat bersemangat. Dia kemudian berlutut untuk melepaskan tali kekang Lada dan membiarkan kucing hiperaktif itu bergerak bebas, lalu menaruh buket bunga dan _box_ kuenya di bawah, di sebelah pusara marmer berhiaskan grafir tulisan emas.

"Kakak cantik, hei, selamat Valentine, sayangku." Minhee tersenyum, mengelus nama Jungmo yang tergrafir indah di sana. "Aku bawain bunga kayak biasa. Terus ada kue buatannya bang Woobin juga! Nih Lada, anak kita, juga ikut ngunjungin kamu."

"Oh, tadi aku ngambil kue di toko kuenya bang Woobin. Tebak dia bilang apa? Dia nitip pesan, katanya dia masih sayang kamu. Cuih, kasian ya? Dia belum bisa _move on_." Minhee menuturkan dengan berapi-api. "Kayaknya dia masih dendam karena kalah dari aku buat dapetin kamu kak, hahaha, rasain tuh! Siapa suruh dulu pas kuliah kerjaannya mendem di perpus mulu? Aku tikung kan jadinya."

"Oh dan selamat hari jadi pernikahan yang ketiga, cantiknya Minhee." Minhee menunduk, mengecup pusara marmer itu dan tersenyum. "Bahagia di sana, ya? Aku sayang kamu."

**Author's Note:**

> lmao cath really said valentine bukan saatnya lope lope im gonna break your heart ^^v


End file.
